It’s Never Too Late
by rachcorleone
Summary: Fechando meus olhos, eu estava começando a voltar a dormir, quando David balançou meu ombro, rompendo minha tentativa de voltar a dormir.-- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em:** 24/06/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Parte 1**

A última coisa da qual me lembro, era a de estar sentando numa praia legal e aquecida do Hawaii.

Pena que alguém tenha decidido me acordar chacoalhando.

Grunhindo, eu lentamente abri os olhos, pronto para encarar quem quer que tenha me acordado.

"Pierre? Você está acordado?"

Grunhindo novamente, eu olhei para David com os olhos estreitos, minha voz carregada de sono. "Estou agora."

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, David me deu um sorriso embaraçado. "Desculpe... Uh, eu não queria te acordar, m..."

"Então, por que acordou?" eu interrompi, minha voz mostrando minha irritação.

Olhando nervosamente para suas mãos, ele murmurou algo que eu não pude entender completamente.

Prendendo um suspirou aborrecido, rosnei. "Se você vai me acordar, ao menos fale alto o bastante para que eu possa ouvir, porra."

Corando levemente, ele colocou suas mãos juntas, puxando um pouco sua camiseta, no que ele fez o movimento.

Foi só então que eu percebi que ele estava apenas vestindo boxers e uma camiseta. Lentamente, sem meu consentimento, meus olhos correram pelo corpo dele.

Maldição, ele era gostoso.

Balançando minha cabeça mentalmente, eu levei meus olhos de volta ao rosto dele. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, por que o cabelo dele estava cobrindo seus olhos?

"Eu, eu tive um... Uh, eu, não, apenas… Esqueça."

Ele começou a se afastar, mas eu me sentei, esfregando meus olhos enquanto dizia. "David, apenas cale a boca e me diga o que está errado, eu te disse quando começamos a turnê e você estava com saudade de casa, que você poderia me acordar quando quisesse... Eu devo estar arrependido disso agora, mas ainda é verdade."

Ele parou, como eu sabia que ele faria.

Voltando a olhar para mim, ele deixou o ar escapar, antes de dizer. "Eu… Eu apenas tinha… Eu sonhei que você morreu, ok?"

Meus olhos se alargaram. "Você… Sonhou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, antes de fungar levemente. Se possível, meus olhos se alargaram ainda mais.

"Espere, David, você está... Chorando?"

Secando seus olhos levemente, ele me encarou, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, embora ainda levemente escondidos por seu cabelo.

"É claro, seu idiota, o que você espera que eu faça quando você **morrer**?"

Eu estava tentado a corrigi-lo de que, de fato, eu não estava morto, mas eu não poderia ser incomodado para entrar numa discussão.

"Olhe, David, foi um sonho, então não se preocupe sobre isso e volte a dormir."

Eu não esperei pela resposta dele, enquanto voltei a me deitar, um pequeno suspiro escapando por meus lábios assim que minha cabeça tocou meu travesseiro.

Fechando meus olhos, eu estava começando a voltar a dormir, quando David balançou meu ombro, rompendo minha tentativa de voltar a dormir.

Abrindo meus olhos, eu olhei para a expressão ansiosa de David e instantaneamente soube o que ele queria.

Suspirando levemente, eu senti meus lábios se contraírem, mas puxei o sorriso de volta.

Erguendo os lençóis, eu fiz um gesto de 'vamos lá' com minha cabeça.

Um largo e agradecido sorriso cruzou o rosto dele, enquanto ele pulava para dentro, seus braços passando ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto ele descansava sua cabeça no meu peito.

Ignorando o bater de asas no meu estômago, eu fechei meus olhos e murmurei. "Nós podemos dormir agora?"

Sorrindo largamente contra meu peito, ele murmurou, sua respiração batendo contra meu peito e me fazendo tremer. "Yeah, obrigado, Pie, mesmo."

"Yeah, que seja." Eu murmurei.

Nós ficamos em silêncio depois disso, e assim que eu pensei que David havia adormecido, eu o ouvi murmurar.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, Pierre; o pesadelo me assustou muito, por que... Você é meu tudo."

Eu puxei o ar, mas não acho que ele tenha notado.

Olhando para ele, eu percebi que ele havia adormecido.

Abrindo e fechando minha boca algumas vezes, eu não pude deixar nada escapar, quero dizer, não era algo que eu estava esperando.

Depois de alguns momentos de confusão, eu apenas suspirei, levantando minha mão para correr por entre seu cabelo, enquanto eu murmurei. "O mesmo para você, Davey."

Fechando meus olhos, eu mantive minha mão correndo entre o cabelo dele, conforme eu adormecia.

Nós lidaríamos com isso pela manhã.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Eu estava aquecido, realmente aquecido.

Eu apertei levemente minhas sobrancelhas. Por que eu estava tão aquecido e... Contente?

Lentamente abrindo meus olhos, me deparei com a visão do peito de alguém.

Eu estava confuso por alguns segundos, antes de tudo voltar; o pesadelo, acordar suado, não sendo capaz de afastar o medo e, então, vindo para o quarto de Pierre para acordá-lo.

Meu estômago se agitou levemente, enquanto eu lentamente erguia minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele estava dormindo pacificamente.

Mordendo meu lábio, eu me perguntei se seria capaz de sair sorrateiramente, sem acordá-lo.

Olhando para baixo, para o braço ao redor da minha cintura, eu percebi que minhas chances não eram boas.

Espere.

Braço ao redor da minha cintura?

Fechando meus olhos, eu esperei alguns segundos, antes de abri-los novamente.

Yep, o braço ainda estava lá.

Puxando o ar com força, eu mentalmente refiz meus passos, tentando encontrar uma razão lógica para ele ter me abraçado a noite toda.

Tudo o que eu podia pensar, era que ele havia pensando que eu era outra pessoa... Quero dizer, eu era pequeno o bastante para ser confundido com uma garota, certo?

Eu franzi levemente as sobrancelhas, isso era novo, na verdade, **esperando** ter sido confundido com uma garota.

Mesmo assim, isso faria as coisas mais fáceis se eu fosse uma garota, eu poderia dizer a Pierre que eu gostava dele, sem medo de que ele me evitasse, mas desde que eu não era uma garota, eu apenas tinha que viver com o fato de que ele sempre seria apenas meu melhor amigo, desconsiderando a posição que nós estamos agora.

Sorrindo levemente, eu não pude fazer nada a não ser aproveitar, enquanto tinha a chance.

Eu estava **na** cama de Pierre, **abraçado** com ele.

Deixando sair um pequeno e satisfeito suspiro, eu me aconcheguei ainda mais perto, minha cabeça afundada no peito dele, enquanto eu inalava seu intoxicante e único aroma.

"Se divertindo, Davey?"

Eu congelei, meu coração batendo desesperado, enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam.

Me afastando lentamente, eu olhei para Pierre.

A expressão dele era uma mistura de divertimento e curiosidade.

Okay, então isso é uma coisa boa, ele não parecia bravo.

"Você é aconchegante." Eu me encontrei murmurando em resposta, antes de mentalmente estapear minha cabeça.

Boa maneira de soar hétero, David, de verdade.

Ele apenas riu levemente. "Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com eu ser seu tudo? Eu sou a pessoa que você quer abraçar?"

Eu ofeguei chocado, meus olhos se alargando.

Era como uma tonelada de tijolos; eu lembro o que eu havia dito antes de adormecer noite passada.

"Eu... Eu... Eu..."

Eu tentei dizer algo, mas nada inteligível estava saindo. Eu estava fodido, condenado não importa o que eu fizesse.

Ficar era morrer, partir era apenas prolongar isso.

Lute ou voe.

Bem, nunca deixe isso ser dito, que David Desrosiers… É corajoso.

Tomando minha decisão, eu tirei os braço dele de mim.

Aparentemente, isso o surpreendeu, enquanto ele era empurrado levemente para trás, com força.

Sem desperdiçar a chance, eu comecei a me afastar dele, mas eu, infelizmente, calculei mal o quão longe eu estava da borda da cama.

Caindo para trás, aterrissei no chão, numa pilha de lençóis.

Eu deitei lá, atordoado por alguns momentos, mas foi só até o rosto de Pierre despontar no lado da cama, que eu movi.

Soltando-me dos lençóis, eu fiquei ajoelhado em segundos. Eu estava para me levantar, quando o senti agarrando as costas da minha camiseta, me puxando para trás, até que eu estivesse pressionado contra a ponta da cama, sua cabeça à direita da minha.

Engolindo, eu lentamente virei para olhar para ele.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim, seus olhos brilhando com divertimento.

"Você é tão fofo quando você está em pânico."

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, corando, no que apenas o fez aumentar o sorriso, enquanto dizia. "Você é fofo quando está corado também."

Se possível, meu corar aumentou.

Afastando meus olhos, eu murmurei um pequeno 'valeu'.

Eu pude sentir seu bico, enquanto ele perguntava. "O quê? Eu não ganho um beijo de agradecimento? Acho que eu estou sendo enganado."

Meus olhos moveram-se para olhar para ele.

Ele piscou, antes de falar, sua voz quase num murmúrio. "Você não vai me deixar inclinado, vai?" antes que eu pudesse responder, ele tinha um brilho nos olhos, enquanto ele gentilmente cantava, com um quase sorriso estragado no lugar. "_How long will I be waiting?_"

Eu o estudei por alguns momentos, antes de rapidamente me inclinar e dar um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

Eu me afastei quase instantaneamente, eu não estava pondo toda minha esperança nisso, ele podia estar apenas brincando comigo depois de tudo.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça levemente, antes de cantar, no mesmo volume de antes. "Eu faria qualquer coisa... Para pressionar meus lábios nos seus."

Eu não pude ver nada mais do que arregalar meus olhos, antes de ele me beijar gentilmente, suas mãos derrubando minha camiseta para esgueirar por entre meu cabelo.

Assim que seus dedos correram por ele, eu me encontrei derretendo no beijo.

Pondo minha mão no pescoço dele, eu me puxei para mais perto dele, meus dedos correndo levemente para cima e para baixo em sua pele.

Ele sorriu no meio do beijo, mas invés de aprofundá-lo, ele se afastou até que estivesse sentado na cama.

Virando-me para encará-lo, eu mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar por que ele havia se movido, ele ergueu uma mão, assim que ele usou seu dedo para fazer um gesto de 'venha aqui'.

Eu senti meus lábios se contrariem, mas eu não perdi tempo em escalar a cama e sentar na frente dele.

Indo para frente, ele agarrou minha mão, juntando nossos dedos, antes de me puxar para perto o bastante para que nossas testas se tocassem.

"Eu sei que são três anos de atraso da minha parte, mas é muito tarde para te pedir em namoro, Davey?"

Um grande e vigoroso sorriso cruzou meu rosto, enquanto eu me inclinava para frente, levemente roçando meus lábios nos dele.

Afastando-me um pouco, eu respondi; um leve corar tingindo minhas bochechas. "Você já deveria ter notado isso, Pierre: para você, nunca é tarde demais."


End file.
